When it Rains...(Chapter Five)
by Faith Marie
Summary: This is the last chapter of part one. Part two coming soon. Hope you like! R&R please! :)


****

Chapter Five

For hours, the three of us sat together in my living room, discussing the past, the future, and, most importantly, the present.

I could sense a change in Justin. He now viewed me differently, more respectfully.

Suddenly, a roll of thunder brought an abrupt end to our quiet conversation.

"What is it?" Justin asked me softly, as I listened intently to the rumbles in the sky.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, "Its about to rain."

"Yeah," Justin glanced past me through my open living room window, "What does rain mean?"

"When it rains..." I hesitated for only a moment, "When it rains, I can feel them. The torture they go through."

"Who?" Justin looked inquisitively between Athena and I.

"Pike and Zebulon," Athena answered for me, softly and comfortingly rubbing my back, "Our brothers."

Finally, the clouds let out the first few drops of rain and I prepared myself for what I was about to feel. As the intensity of the rain increased, the sharp pain in my stomach became stronger. I closed my eyes tightly and let the pain surge through my entire body. Finally, it became so great that I doubled over, grabbing my stomach and groaning against the hurt.

Athena kept rubbing my back, whispering comforting words to me. I realized then just how much I had missed her.

By now, the pain throbbed and pulsed through my veins and I tried desperately to fight against it.

Suddenly, a stinging pain shot through me and I felt as though it was burning through my blood; singing every inch of my body. It was something I had never felt before. The feeling was so intense that it brought me to my knees.

"Christian, what's wrong?" Athena knelt next to me, "Christian, what is it? What's wrong?"

My breath quickened and I tried to answer her between gasps, "I don't know. Its...its new..."

Justin was held in complete silence, watching the whole scene unfold.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the rain stopped along with the pain. I was finally able to breathe and refresh my body with the coolness in the air.

"Are you okay?" Athena asked as she helped me back up onto the couch.

I nodded a little, "Fine..."

In a momentary silence, there was a quiet and fragile knock at the door. It was so fragile, in fact, that I wasn't sure I had actually heard it. I glanced at Athena for reassurance and she nodded.

Justin stood when Athena and I didn't, "I'll get that."

Quickly, he swung the door open to a familiar face. My mouth dropped at the grin I had once known all too well. The eyes looked directly past Justin and fell on me.

"Christian," his lips formed my name slowly.

It was difficult for me to answer; I couldn't find my voice, "Pike."

Athena stood next to me and slowly walked toward him, "Pike...?"

At the sight of her, the grin left his face, "What are you doing here?"

I wasn't surprised at his reaction toward her. If there was anyone that the vampires hated more than me, it was Athena.

"Pike..." she repeated.

"Get away from me, Athena," he growled.

My soul ached when he spoke those words. I couldn't stand how the Force had changed him so drastically. He used to be the most enjoyable person to be around. He used to be loved by everyone, and now...It was difficult to think about.

Athena backed away from him and I stood as she reached my side.

"Why are you here, Pike?" I spoke softly, and looked upon him even softer.

"To deliver you, Christian."

"Deliver me?"

He nodded, "To the Force."

"No, Pike. I don't belong to the Force and neither do you."

He grinned again, "Yes, I do. And it wants you too, Chris. Come with me. We're about to cross over, Christian. There's about to be a glorious revolution. We'll take over the humans, we'll be in control again. We'll be known again, and you can be apart of it."

"I refuse to be apart of it."

The grin was instantly lost from his face, "I give you a choice, Chris. Either you come with me, where you belong...or you stay in this wretched world and be crushed when the Force crosses over with us. Be crushed just like these disgusting humans."

"I resent that!" Justin stepped forward, a sudden burst of confidence in him.

"Step back!" Pike shouted, a flash of red in his pulsing eyes, "You come any closer and I'll rip you apart."

Justin immediately fell back into his original place.

I stepped toward Pike, who was still standing in the doorway, "Pike...come back."

"What?"

"Turn from it."

"Turn from what?" His voice rose slowly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

His eyes began to intensify in their red hue, "Your testing my patience, Christian."

"Pike, let it go. Let the Force go. Come back --"

"Shut it --"

"Come back, Pike --"

"Shut it --"

"Let it go --"

"Silence!"

At his demand, a tense silence filled the room, almost tangible in its being.

"You've made your choice," Pike began again, more slowly this time, "I gave you a chance, Christian, because you are my brother. But you refused. Now you'll feel the wrath and be tortured in the aftermath. We've been waiting for this, and now is the time. It is our time; to rise from the ashes that the humans have reduced us to."

"There's no way that I can talk you out of this?"

He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. I knew what he would've said.

"We can beat this," I continued, "Pike, if you just come back, we can beat it together and make things the way they used to be."

I saw a fire rage in his eyes as he answered, "No."

At his simple reply, my body stiffened, "Then you leave me no choice but to fight you until the end."

"And you leave me no choice but to destroy you," Pike gave me one last sinister grin, and turned from my doorway.


End file.
